To Love Is To Hurt
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: After Theresa's brutal beatings from Eddie, Theresa seeks shelter in Ryan. A Ryan-Theresa-Eddie triangle. R&R, Enjoy!


To Love Is To Hurt  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Summary: A Theresa- Ryan- Eddie triangle story.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the story itself.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Theresa tied the purple apron around her waist, and flipped the meat patty over on the stove.  
  
Eddie would be home soon, to find out whether he got a raise or not at the factory.  
  
She wanted to make him a special dinner, to show that whether he got the raise or not, she still loved him all the same. They could get through this, they always did.  
  
'Okay, we have baked chicken, potatoes, corn...crap! Forgot biscuits!' She thought to herself, slapping her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Um..." She ran to the freezer to see if there was anything edible bread-wise to eat. She picked up a package of Pillsbury Home-Style Dinner Crescents. Then she looked at the expiration date; it read 3/3/04. The date today was 4/5/04.  
  
Theresa sighed and placed the biscuits on a tray. They didn't even have enough money to update their food.  
  
Every night, when Eddie lay beside her thinking she was asleep; she would crawl ever so quietly out of bed...to pray. And when she prayed, she prayed for Ryan, that he may find peace and harmony in his new home; And to relief Marissa from her stress. She prayed for Sandy, Kirsten, Summer, Luke and Anna. Then she prayed for her parents, for God to bless them. When Eddie and Theresa had no money, Theresa's parents would take what little money they had and gave it to them.  
  
And lastly, she prayed for Eddie. That he would get that raise, and maybe- just maybe...they would be able to live in a house someday. Currently, they were living in Eddie's downscale apartment in an alley in Chino. But Theresa wanted something more. A picture perfect family for the picture perfect life. Like the Cohens.  
  
When everything was settled, Theresa put the food on the table. She put two candlesticks and candles in the middle and azalea flowers around them.  
  
She reached in a utility drawer and pulled out a lighter.  
  
"Come on stupid thing, work!" She said to herself, the lighter not so much as flickering. She gave up and threw it back in the drawer. "Oh well...we just won't have candles." But even without the candles, her dinner looked perfect.  
  
************************************************  
  
Eddie didn't call like he usually did. Just before he came home from work, he would always call Theresa up and tell her how much he loved her. But today, he didn't.  
  
Theresa didn't worry much though. He probably just wanted it to be a surprise for when he got home.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen from the bathroom, where she changed clothes.  
  
Before she was wearing a purple mini-skirt and a white t-shirt, but now she flaunted a white corset dress, with crème colored ribbons.  
  
When Eddie opened the door, she ran to greet him. "Oh Eddie!" She flung her arms around him.  
  
He pushed past her, grunting.  
  
She turned towards him. "Eddie, what's up? Did you get the raise?" She asked in a somewhat hopeful voice.  
  
He swirling around and slapped her. "Does it look like I got the fucking raise, bitch?"  
  
Theresa brought her hand up to her cheek in awe. He never had hit her before.  
  
Eddie grabbed a chair and plopped down in it.  
  
Theresa retained her composure and sat down next to Eddie, trying hard not to cry. "Look, its OK if you didn't get the raise. I'll just try to find a third job. It'll all work out." She reached out for his hand, but he jerked away and stood up.  
  
"You know what? It's not fair!!! I should have stayed but no!!! AFTER ALL I DID FOR THEM!!!" He threw his chair into the window, glass and wooden shards shattering ever where.  
  
Theresa screamed, and covered her head.  
  
She looked up at Eddie with fear in her eyes.  
  
He picked her up and threw her into the table, it falling over and her tumbling down with it. The plates broke and her perfect dinner was strewn all over the floor.  
  
Blood dripped off her cheek; shards from the plate ripped a gash into her flesh.  
  
She began sobbing. "Eddie...please."  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Was all he said before stomping into the bedroom and slamming the door.  
  
************************************************  
  
She sat on the floor, next to the broken table and crushed plates. Martha Stewart was on the small black-n-white television that sat on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Now, this will just delight your spouses! We are fixing a strawberry cheesecake, buttered with vanilla crème and cookie crumbs! This is going to be just to DIE for!" Martha rang, smiling her nauseatingly sweet smile.  
  
Theresa sighed and flipped the channel. On this channel was The Brady Bunch, her dream family. Finally, Theresa gave up on TV completely and turned it off.  
  
She held now-bloodied gauze onto her cheek, which stung with pain. The added throbbing was caused by the tears that ran down her cheeks effortlessly.  
  
Eddie cracked open the bedroom door, staring out at his Theresa, weeping softly.  
  
He walked in quietly and bent down next to her, among the glass and food and wood.  
  
"Here let me do that." He whispered and took the gauze from her hand.  
  
She gazed at him with eyes of fright that stung him right through the heart.  
  
She whimpered and winced as he put his soft hand and the gauze on her wound.  
  
"Theresa, baby, I'm so sorry. It's just...I've worked at the factory since I was fourteen. My dad worked there, and his dad worked there...I just can't believe I got fired. What are we going to do, baby? What are we going to do?" He cried into her shoulder.  
  
She kissed his forehead. "Shh, we'll get through this...I promise."  
  
************************************************  
  
Eddie told her to go and get a shower, while he cleaned up the mess.  
  
She accepted his offer, and after she got out of the shower, the kitchen looked exactly the same. With the exception of there was no table or glass in the window.  
  
Her back ached from the impact with the table. Her cheek hurt from the cut that burned it. But mostly her heart hurt. He had hit her, harmed her, abused her.  
  
She shuddered at the thought of that word. He was HER Eddie, the one her catches her tears and held her when she was hurting. He would never ABUSE her.  
  
When they crawled into bed that night, it seemed like ages before Eddie drifted off to sleep.  
  
But when he did, Theresa inched out of the tangled covers and got down on her knees to pray.  
  
"Lord," She began, tears flooding along her face. She prayed for Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Luke, Anna, Kirsten, Sandy, her parents and lastly Eddie. "I just don't know what to do. I love Eddie...so much. Please relieve him of his tension, and help him find employment elsewhere. Forgive him for hurting me, he didn't mean to. It was a one-time-only thing...right?"  
  
************************************************ R&R~ funnybunny7 


End file.
